Perdu
by doc53
Summary: Un mariage tout ce qu'il y à de plus classique, avec toutefois une belle surprise. Slash ARMY. Jeremy Ferrari/Arnaud Tsamere Merci de ne pas attaquer l'auteur pour ce moment de douce folie. Et encore moins pour ces résumés tout nazes


Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaître leur vie. Cette histoire est une fiction, je ne retire aucune rémunération financière suite à mes écrits.

**Perdu**

Une grande salle, avec plus de deux cents personnes qui attendaient l'intérieur. Deux cent personnes qui attendent toutes plus où moins la même chose. Dans une petite pièce attenante, un jeune homme bouffé par l'angoisse à l'idée de se montrer à cette foule. Pourtant, il savait ce que c'était de se retrouver piégé dans la masse, mais habituellement il maîtrise. Ou plutôt, il pense maîtriser, Aujourd'hui, il ne se permet même pas cette douce illusion. Il se fait une assez bonne idée de ce qui l'attend, en particulier de la façon dont certaines personnes, comme ses parents vont le dévisager lorsqu'il se décidera à quitter sa planque. Car oui ses parents sont présents, ce qui est tout à fait logique lorsque qu'on connaît la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il va avoir la honte de sa vie, et a bien envie de rendre les quelques petits fours, qu'il est parvenu à ingurgiter rien qu'à cette pensée. Inspirer, expirer, rester zen et ne surtout pas crier. Ben oui, ce serait un coup à attirer l'attention.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Il fait quoi l'autre ?

-...

-Oh Tu m'écoutes il est où le numéro deux ? Allo Flo, ici la Terre ? T'es là mon pote ?

-Oui Lamine, je t'entends. Jérémy est en train de se préparer. Il doit se faire...beau.

-Il était déjà très bien tout à l'heure. Répondit assez vite Lamine. Puis il croisa le regard vert acidulé plein de malice de son ami.

-Oui, en effet il était très beau. Très, très beau. Mais pas vraiment à mon goût pour cette journée. Après tout le but est qu'il s'en souvienne toute sa vie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer.

-Ça pue la connerie. Que dis-je ça hûme bon la bétise ! Ça as un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé lorsde l'enterrement de sa vie de garçon ?

-T'as tout bon mon Lamine ! Il a perdu, il doit assumer !

-C'était quoi le pari ?

-T'étais là pourtant, tu devrais t'en souvenir. 4 paquets d'Oreos en un quart d'heure.

-Il s'est loupé ?

Lamine devina la réponse rien qu'en voyant les épaules de son ami se secouer au rythme de ses rires. Lorsque Florent releva la tête vers son ami, on pouvait distinguer des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Sa bouche se trémoussait encore sous l'effet du rire qu'il tentait de contenir. Rapidement le Drômois parvint à suffisament se contrôler pour répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

-Ce con là, il a tout fait ressortir au bout du sixième gateau ! Le tapis a été recouvert de petit bout de gateaux, de vodka et de rhum en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Hippopotame ».

C'était magique ! Sur ces derniers mots un véritable fou rire prit les deux jeunes hommes qui mirent cette fois quelques minutes à pourvoir se contrôler de nouveau.

-Pour les pompes t'as fait comment ? Demanda Lamine lorsqu'il pu enfin aligner deux mots sans rire comme un idiot.

-Un pote, treize centimètres de talons, il va me haïr.

-T'as pas peur qu'il se venge quand ce sera à son tour d'être à ta place ?

-Sandra l'a prévenu. Il flingue notre mariage, elle le zigouille.

-Mon Flo, tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite chérie qui fait encore peur à certains de tes potes. Et tu as de la chance qu'elle te supporte au quotidien. D'un côté t'es aussi gamin qu'elle.

-T'es cap de lui répéter ça ?

-Plutôt aller mettre ma tête dans la gueule d'un loup.

Alors que les deux hommes repartaient dans un fou rire suite a cette dernière réponse de Lamine, la muqiue se lança. La porte de la pièce dans laquelle Jérémy Ferrari avait été se changer s'ouvrit et il entra dans une tenue des plus impromptue. La plupart des personnes présente cessèrent de parler alors qued'autres laissaient déjà échapper quelques rires.

Arnaud traversa la salle très rapidement pour aller rejoindre celui qui était devenu son mari quelques heures plus tôt. Il fit une légère révérence avant de déposer un baiser sur la main droite du petit diable. Celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de gêne avant de se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse. Ils ouvrirent la bal sur un slow du groupe No-Doubt. À la fin du morceau, Jérémy s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de retirer ses escarpis et de les jeter en direction d'un Florent hilare. Il reprit très vite les mains de son époux pour pouvoir se lancer dans une nouvelle danse sur un morceau beaucoup plus rythmé : I need You des Blues Brothers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Florent se leva, grimpa sur la table et hurla un message aux deux hommes.

-MES CHOUCHOUS, MAINTENANT ON FAIT PLAISIR À TONTON FLO EN RESPECTANT LA TRADITION !

Arand ne perdit pas de temps, s'aggenouilla auprès de son mari dans le but de récupérer la jarretière qui ornait sa cuisse.


End file.
